russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Keith, Raisa and Joyce learned on high school life in the new Iskul Bukol
Published: Thursday, January 05, 2017 (photo: Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Alodia Gosiengfiao) The cast members of IBC-13’s newest Saturday primetime comedy Iskul Bukol As the K-12’s inception and implementation of the school year, with the new set of junior and senior high school classmates of Diliman High School for teens and young girls. Following the continued success of T.O.D.A.S. and Maya Loves Sir Chief, IBC-13 is set to bring back the classic Tito, Vic and Joey sitcom Iskul Bukol—a revival of the longest-running sitcom will transform into a millennial high school level that will educate every Saturday night. According to the show’s head writer Mary Lhuvirizz Martin, the new concept of Iskul Bukol will be the millennial high school level in terms of using a high school uniforms at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above, the school-oriented sitcom will now be setting in Diliman High School, the public high school because they wanted to give the Secarats young talents a chance to further showcase their acting talents. “Nanghihinyang kasi kami sa talents nung mga bata, nahasa na sila ng husto because of Goin’; unfortunately, they couldn’t stay there anymore because they’ve grown up,” Victoria told The Manila Times in an interview. “Eventually they graduate and leave the show, and their careers become uncertain.” A veteran of TV shows such as Eat Bulaga! (GMA-7) and T.O.D.A.S. (IBC-13), Lhuvrizz Martin said it was Direk Bert de Leon who decided to direct back in Iskul Bukol, so that the young talents under Secarats Artist Group will portray the high school classmates. Just like its precursor Ang TV in the 90s, Goin’ Bulilit has become a launching pad for many young stars including Kathryn Bernardo and Julia Montes. Luv U features tweenstars Miles Ocampo, Angeli Gonzales, Kiray Celis, CJ Navato and Igi Flores, who are all “graduates” of Goin’ Bulilit. It also introduces Marco Gumabao. Iskul Bukol is the high school teen story of three young girls: the Escalera sisters Keith (Cruz), am ordinary high school teenager and Joyce (Abestano), a cute and sassy high school girl and Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit), an attractive and intelligent high school girl, who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School where they learn the lesson abour the classmates' friendship of high school life. They learn a very valuable lesson in life for the girl classmate friendship in Diliman High School when Keith and Joyce's father Tonton (Gutierrez) involve in a high school level. On their first day at Diliman High School, they meet Teacher Alodia (Gosiengfiao) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Teacher Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of the Escalera sisters Keith and Joyce. Lhuvirizz Martin said the sitcom will educate every episode for high school life. Another unique aspect of the show will be its use of social networking sites such as Facebook. “A lot of teens today turn to Facebook to share their ideas and sometimes voice out their problems so we will be incorporating that in the show. Each of the characters in Luv U will have a Facebook account that viewers can add and interact with, to make the show more interactive,” Victoria added. Keith said she is really excited about the project and ready for her new role because she enjoys in high school life. “The program will surely make viewers laugh while teaching the lession in a high school level. Young girls out there can really relate with this,” she added. Ocampo then expressed her gratitude for Goin’ Bulilit, where she started doing comedy. “Direk Bobot Mortiz didn’t only train us to be good actors, he also instilled in us values that can be helpful in our careers,” she said. Also in the cast are Bangs Garcia, Rhap Salazar, Alfred Labatos, Banjo and veteran comedians Joy Viado, Smokey Manaloto and Hyubs Azarcon. Iskul Bukol premieres on January 7 after PBA on IBC-13.